


Bajo el mismo sol

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Marquillo   |   Deleted Scenes [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: English, Español | Spanish, F/M, Headcanon, Part 3 headcanon, Part 3 speculation, first fic in español, translated to English
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: Raquel encuentra a Sergio después de un año de separación.





	1. Capítulo 1 - Bajo El Mismo Sol

**Author's Note:**

> [ **INDEX** ](https://marquillosource.tumblr.com/post/186886893675/bajo-el-mismo-sol-under-the-same-sun-espeng)

Raquel seguía aturdida.

Ella acababa de descubrir la pequeña pista que Sergio había dejado atrás.

_¿Cuándo tuvo tiempo de dibujar el mapa y las coordenadas?_

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Ese no era lo importante, ahora.

Tan claro como el cristal, ella sabía lo que debía hacer.

“¡Mamá!” Ella llamó, caminando por el pasillo de su casa. “¡Mamá!”

Ella bajó las escaleras.

La madre de Raquel, Mariví, asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina.

“¿Que pasa cariño?”

“¿Recuerdas el nuestro plan de chicas? ¿Nuestro viaje?”

Mariví asintió con la cabeza.

“Bueno, haz una maleta. Nos vamos.”

“Pero... ¿por qué ahora? ¿Qué está pasando?”

Ella se encogió de hombros.

“Espontaneidad.”

**_***_ **

Tan pronto como los pies tocaron el suelo en Filipinas, sus ojos se lanzaron a todas partes. Como si Sergio estuviera allí, esperándola.

 _Idiota_ , se reprendió a sí misma.

Ella debería mantener su esperanza bajo control y ella lo sabía. 

Raquel y su familia se subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron a su hotel.

Allí, ella resolvería las cosas.

Si no fuera por su corazón ansioso, buscando signos del hombre que amaba en todas partes, Raquel - con toda su inteligencia y experiencia en la fuerza policial - podría haber visto al hombre que la miraba antes de coger a su teléfono para llamar a alguien.

**_***_ **

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Paula y su madre estaban exhaustas.

Casi 16 horas de viaje le harían eso a una niña de 8 años y a una anciana. La misma Raquel estaba hecha polvo, pero no podía parar. No ahora.... no ahora que ella estaba aquí.

Tenía que terminar de seguir las coordenadas que Sergio le había dejado.

Raquel había perdido demasiado tiempo.

Dejándolas descansar, se dedicó a su misión.

Durante más de 365 días, Raquel no sabía a dónde se fue Sergio.

Su único consuelo era saber que ambos estaban bajo el mismo sol.

Ahora, ella había seguido su pista y había venido a Filipinas en busca de él. Mientras caminaba por una calle concurrida, llena de vendedores ambulantes que intentaban hacer negocios, se dio cuenta de que no solo estaban bajo el mismo sol, sino que estaban en el mismo lugar.

 _Si él todavía estaba aquí_... pensó con tristeza.

Hacía más de un año que no se veían.

Raquel no sabía lo que haría si él no estuviera aquí.

_¿Y si algo hubiera cambiado?_

_No_ , Sergio había dejado el maldito mapa, ¿no? Quería que ella lo encontrara.

Y lo haría, se prometió a sí misma.

Justo delante, vio una pequeña isla en la costa de Palawan... el trozo de tierra cubierta de bosque en medio del mar era algo maravilloso de contemplar.

Palawan era tan hermosa.

Más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Raquel recordó aquella mañana en la cama cuando habían hecho su plan de escape.

El ‘plan B’.

Para alejarse de todo eso y para que los dos estén juntos.

Bueno, no eran solo los dos juntos... habían hecho el plan pensando en la madre y la hija de Raquel. Sergio estaba dispuesto a cruzar el mundo con una anciana con demencia en etapa temprana y una niña, solo para que pudieran escapar juntos.

Su teléfono sonó.

Mirando hacia abajo, vio que la maldita cosa se había quedado sin batería.

Raquel gimió. Siempre se olvidaba de cargar el dispositivo y no era una gran sorpresa - después de un vuelo con los nervios de punta, había estado jugando con su teléfono hasta el final.

Por suerte había un bar cerca.

Ella fue allí y, en lo que esperaba que fuera un inglés aceptable, le pidió al camarero un cargador para el teléfono. La cara confundida del hombre le dijo que había fracasado completamente. El hombre agitó la cabeza.

“Si es importante,” dijo una voz familiar. Raquel miró al hombre sentado al final del bar. Se giró, quitó el sombrero blanco que llevaba puesto y dejó su vaso de vino. “Puede usar el mío.”

El corazón de Raquel se detuvo por un segundo.

 _Sergio_.

Ahí estaba él.

Después de tanto tiempo, él estaba justo delante de ella.

No sólo estaba allí, sino que había repetido casi las mismas palabras de cuando se conocieron. Parecía tan lejano ahora…

Raquel no podía evitar la tonta sonrisa de amor que se extendía por su cara.

Las lágrimas se elevaron y las mariposas bailaron en sus entrañas.

Pero no era la única con una sonrisa. Sergio la miró como si fuera el mundo entero. Y para él, ella lo era. Su llegada ha hecho que su vida sea completa de nuevo.

Raquel dio un paso, luego otro y luego otro – sus ojos nunca se abandonan el uno al otro – hasta que se paró junto a él.

De pie allí, ella se preguntaba - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué le diría ella a él? ¿Qué le diría a ella? ¿Qué pasaría ahora que finalmente estuvieran juntos de nuevo?

Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

“¿Dónde has estado?” preguntó ella.

“Aquí mismo. Esperando por ti.”

Eso los detuvo a ambos, sus corazones palpitando, tan concentrados en la presencia del otro que nada más importaba en ese momento.

Sergio de repente recordó sus modales.

"Por favor, siéntate."

Raquel sonrió y se sentó en el taburete del bar junto al suyo.

Le pasó el otro vaso de vino sobre la mesa. Ella lo aceptó con gratitud.

“Gracias.”

Sergio no podía dejar de mirarla, asegurándose en todo momento de que estuviera realmente allí.

“Te ves bien,” Sergio le dijo.

Ella asintió. “Tú también.”

“¿Cómo está Paula? ¿Y tu madre?”

Raquel sonrió. “Bien, bien. Ellas están aquí conmigo. Unas vacaciones familiares, solo nosotras las chicas.”

“Me alegra.”

Después de otro momento de silencio mirándose a los ojos, Sergio continuó, “Entonces, supongo que encontraste mi map–”

Raquel ya no podía evitarlo más. Ella se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fiereza.

La envolvió con sus brazos y la sostuvo con la misma fuerza.

**_***_ **

Sergio la llevó a su casa.

Raquel caminó por el lugar, mirando todo. Era una casa espaciosa y abierta. Mientras tanto, Sergio la observaba, viendo sus reacciones ante todo.

Dejó su mochila en una de las sillas de madera reclinables.

Se fue a la parte de atrás de la casa.

Mirando a su alrededor, vio las palmeras, la playa de arena fina, el agua cristalina.

Tal como habían soñado.

“¿Te gusta?” pregunto Sergio.

“¿Cómo podría no? Es maravilloso.”

Ella se giró para mirarle.

“Realmente, es genial.”

“No es nada,” él dijo, tomando a Raquel por sorpresa. “Sin ti.”

Caminando hacia ella, los ojos de Sergio nunca dejaron los de ella.  
Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

“Te extrañé tanto.” Tocó su nariz contra la de ella suavemente “Sentí que no podía respirar sin ti.”

Raquel escondió su cara en el cuello de Sergio. “Conozco la sensación.”

"Estás aquí ahora."

"Estoy aquí."

Le besó la mejilla. "Gracias."

“Por qué?”

“Por estares aquí. Por venires hasta aquí. Para.... darnos una oportunidad?”

Ella entendió su pregunta, su duda.

Quería saber si tenían las mismas intenciones.

De arreglar su relación, de volver a estar juntos... de estar juntos, enamorados.

Raquel asintió con la cabeza, su amor por él claro en sus ojos.

Entonces, ella dijo las palabras que Sergio nunca pensó que tendría la suerte de escuchar de ella.

“Te quiero.”

Él cerró los ojos.

“Otra vez. Dime otra vez,” casi le suplicó.

Raquel se rió. Su alma se sentía tan ligera ahora mismo.

Ella nunca quería que este sentimiento pasara.

Respirando hondo, ella cumplió su deseo.

Tomando su cara en sus manos, ella miró profundamente sus hermosos ojos marrones a través de las gafas. “Sergio Marquina... te quiero.”

La besó entonces, profundamente. Y ella respondió con la misma fuerza.

Empezaron a quitarse la ropa el uno al otro, e se cayeron juntos en la cama.

Finalmente.

Finalmente, volvieron a ser como uno.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Ahora y Siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida es buena para nuestros tortolitos. Pero pronto, los problemas llegan en forma de una llamada telefónica.

“¡Joder!” Raquel prácticamente saltó de la cama. Se puso a buscar su ropa y empezó a ponérsela. Estaba oscuro afuera y su familia se preocupaba por ella. “Tengo que irme. Mi madre y mi hija me están esperando. Les dije que sólo iba a dar un paseo, y ya pasaron horas.”

“Diles que te has perdido.”

Raquel se rió. “Volveré mañana.”

Sergio la miró desde la cama por un momento. Se levantó lentamente y se puso sus pantalones de tela blanca.

“¿Raquel?”

Ella lo miró.

Sergio se acercó, tomó sus manos en las de él y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

“No quiero pasar una noche más lejos de ti.”

Raquel le sonrió. “Yo tampoco.”

“Coge a tu madre y a tu hija y tráelas aquí. Haremos de esto nuestro hogar.”

Ella se levantó para alcanzarlo y lo besó apasionadamente.

“Sólo unas horas más”, le prometió a Sergio. “Y volveré.”

“Te estaré esperando.”

**_***_ **

Cuando Raquel llegó a su habitación del hotel, Paula ya estaba dormida pero su madre la había esperado.

“¿Dónde has estado, cariño? He estado preocupada.”

“Lo sé, Mamá. Lo siento mucho. Es sólo que...” ¿Cómo explicar la siguiente parte? “Me encontré con un amigo. ¿Recuerdas.... Sergio?”

La verdad es que su madre lo había conocido como Salva, pero tal vez, por esta vez, la enfermedad de su madre sería una ventaja para ellos.

“No lo sé. Quiero decir, no conozco a ningún Sergio...” se preguntó Mariví. “¿Estás segura de que lo conozco, hija?”

Raquel agitó la cabeza. “Fue hace mucho tiempo.”

“¿Tantas horas con un viejo amigo?,” preguntó su madre sugiriendo. “Hmm....”

En vez de reprender a su madre como siempre, Raquel simplemente sonrió. Una sonrisa cegadora que sólo podía significar una cosa.

Estaba enamorada.

“¿Al menos te acostaste con él?”

Raquel se rió a carcajadas y luego se controló antes de despertar a su hija dormida.

“Sí, de hecho, sí.”

Mariví aplaudió con emoción.

“Oh, estoy tan feliz por ti, mi amor. Te mereces un buen hombre. Este Sergio es un buen hombre, ¿no?”

“Lo es. Realmente lo es, Mamá.”

“Bueno, entonces, no puedo esperar a conocer a ese Sergio... otra vez.”

“¿Qué tal mañana por la mañana?” preguntó Raquel. “Sergio ofreció su casa. Podemos quedarnos allí, todo el tiempo que queramos.”

“Bueno, mi hija se enamora y no tenemos que pagar la cuenta del hotel... por mí está bien.”

Mariví se rió.

**_***_ **

Con la mañana, llegó una conversación más difícil.

Por muy emocionada que estaba su madre ante la perspectiva de un nuevo hombre en su vida, Paula seguía queriendo mucho a su padre y quería que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos. Lo que nunca iba a suceder, Raquel moriría antes de dejar que ese monstruo se acercara a ella o a su bebé de nuevo.

“Paula, mi amor,” comenzó Raquel. “¿Te acuerdas del amigo de Mami de Madrid?”

“¿Tu novio?”

“Sí, Sergio.” Tomó la mano de Paula y se agachó a su lado. “Tiene una casa aquí y le gustaría que pasáramos algún tiempo allí con él. ¿Te gustaría eso? Vivir en la playa, ver los pececitos y las tortugas todos los días, despertarse con el sonido del océano cada mañana...”

Paula lo consideró.

“Depende.”

Raquel frunció el ceño. “¿De qué?”

“¿Ya te lo ha pedido? Para ser su novia?”

Ella sonrió. “Sí, supongo que sí.”

“Entonces vale.”

**_***_ **

Como prometió, Sergio las había esperado.

Las tres mujeres Murillo entraron en la casa, dejaron su maletas en el pasillo y deambularon por la casa.

“¿Sergio?” llamó Raquel. “Estamos aquí.”

El hombre en persona salió del interior de la casa grande.

“Están aquí.” Recordando sus modales, Sergio abrió los brazos. “Bienvenidas a todas.”

“Qué guapo”, le susurró Mariví a su hija.

“¡Mamá!”

“Te pido disculpas, Sergio,” continuó la mujer mayor, caminando hacia su anfitrión. “Sé que ya nos conocemos, pero mi cabeza...”

“No pasa nada.”

Raquel le sonrió con gratitud.

Entonces miró a la hija de Raquel.

“Hola, Paula.”

“Hola.”

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la niña volvió a hablar.

“¿Amas a mi Mamá?”

Sergio estaba aturdido. Sabía que esta conversación llegaría tarde o temprano, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Raquel parecía tan sorprendida como él.

Por el bien de todos, decidió decir toda la verdad.

Miró directamente a los ojos de Raquel.

“Sí. Sí, la amo.”

Raquel sonrió, las lágrimas rebosando sus ojos.

La niña parecía contenta.

“Ahora, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?” Sergio continuó.

Paula asintió.

“¿Te gustan los gofres de chocolate?”

Los ojos de Paula se abrieron de par en par y asintió enfáticamente.

“Bueno, espero que tengan hambre”, les dijo. “Vengan, vengan.”

Las llevó al enorme comedor, con vistas a la playa.

Tenía una enorme mesa de desayuno lista para su llegada, con fruta, panqueques, cereales y los prometidos gofres de chocolate.

Paula se lanzó directamente hasta la mesa y los gofres, y su abuela la siguió de cerca.

Raquel las miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, sin darse cuenta de que ella también estaba siendo observada... por Sergio.

Antes de que pudiera reunirse con sus chicas, Sergio tomó su mano y la apretó contra él y le dio un largo beso de todo corazón.

“Vamos a ser felices aquí, Raquel. Lo prometo.”

Ella no se molestó en corregirlo diciendo la verdad - ella ya estaba más feliz que nunca.

**_***_ **

Un año.

Un año de completa felicidad y paz, en un paraíso, con las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Un año juntos, no sólo como pareja, pero también como familia. En felicidad total.

La semana pasada celebraron juntos el noveno cumpleaños de Paula.

Por primera vez, Paula ni siquiera mencionó a su escoria de padre.

De hecho, Raquel sospechaba que su hija empezaba a ver a Sergio como una figura paterna, un padrastro o.... un verdadero padre.

Sergio la enseñó a hacer origami, la enseñó matemáticas e historia y la ayudó con sus proyectos escolares, la enseñó a bucear para ver a los pececitos y la ayudó a categorizar las especies que encontraron bajo el agua.

Sergio hacia mucho más por ella de lo que lo hizo su padre biológico.

Y por eso, Raquel lo amaba cada día más.

Ella nunca pensó que podía ser tan feliz. Sentirse tan libre, tan ligera...

Tristemente, la sensación no fue duradera.

Un buen día, todos estaban sentados junto a la mesa del comedor, coloreando dibujos con Paula cuando Sergio recibió una llamada telefónica.

Se alejó para contestar.

La atención de Raquel se desvió con él. No era habitual que recibiera llamadas aquí.

“¿Han fijado la fecha de la boda?” preguntó la madre de Raquel, desvergonzada.

Raquel miró hacia abajo, agradeciendo a Dios que Paula estaba sentada en su regazo, completamente distraída con su libro para colorear.

“Nadie habla de matrimonio, Mamá. Por favor.”

“Raquel, ¿me vas a hacer esperar hasta que sea una anciana babeando en una silla de ruedas?” le preguntó a su hija, en serio. “O hasta que finalmente pierda la cabeza y no pueda recordar nada más.”

El corazón de Raquel se retorció.

“Mamá...”

“No, no. No quiero compasión.” Levantó una mano. “Sólo quiero que tu y Paula sean felices. Quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, a salvo y feliz mientras pueda cuidarte.”

Raquel sostuvo a su hija un poco más cerca de su pecho mientras trataba de colorear su libro.

Un sonido a su derecha la llamó la atención.

Sergio estaba encorvado, una mano apretando la mesa frente a él con tanta fuerza que la madera chirrió.

Su comportamiento había cambiado completamente.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Raquel preguntó: “¿Quién era?”

Sergio se tomó un momento para responder.

Él se volvió hacia ella.

“Tokio.”

Raquel lo supo entonces. Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

“Mamá, ¿por qué no te llevas a Paula a ver las tortugas?”

“Por supuesto, cariño,” estuvo de acuerdo Mariví.

Raquel quitó el libro y los lápices de colores de Paula, y dándole un beso en la cabeza, le dio la niña a su abuela.

“Gracias,” ella dijo, sus ojos nunca se desviando de Sergio.

Cuando estaban solos, preguntó,

“Sergio, ¿qué pasó?”

“Era el transportador de Tokio. Ella va a venir aquí.” Agitó la cabeza, su mente trabajando sin parar. “Algo sucedió. Algo está mal.”

Ella se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia él.

Sergio estaba desconcertado.

“Acordamos que sólo nos contactaríamos cuando hubiera signos reales de problemas.”

Cualquier cosa que pudiera amenazar su mundo perfecto no era una noción bienvenida.

Raquel intentó confortar.

“¿Quizás sea una falsa alarma? ¿Tal vez cree que vio u oyó algo que no era una amenaza real?”

Sergio estaba demasiado concentrado para escuchar. No se atrevía a creer que todo era un malentendido.

“Mi plan... mismo después de haber terminado, todavía puede irse a la mierda.”

Raquel sabía que esto no le hacía bien a nadie.

Ella tomó su cara y lo besó profundamente. Él necesitaba una distracción y ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

“No importa lo que sea, nosotros nos encargaremos, y todo va a estar bien de nuevo.”

Él sonrió.

“No te merezco, Raquel.”

“Pero me tienes a mí. Ahora y siempre.”


	3. Capítulo 3 - ¿Empezamos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La banda se reúne para formar un plan de rescate.

Con la llegada de Tokio, se produjo el caos.

Ella trajo la noticia de la detención de Río y, con eso, el mundo perfecto del Profesor se derrumbó.

En su comedor, Tokio miró a Raquel con sospecha.

“¿Podemos hablar en privado, Profesor?”

Él agitó la cabeza.

“Raquel lo sabe todo.”

“¿Le contaste todo?” Tokio no podía creerlo. “Tu brillante plan maestro… contaste todo _a la policía_?”

“Ya no está con la policía,” el Profesor le dijo. “Cometí un error de cálculo al enamorarme del inspectora a cargo, sí. Pero fue el mejor error de mi vida.” Le sonrió a su novia. Se centró de nuevo en Tokio. “Y además, si no confías en Raquel, no confías en mí.”

Tokio se tragó el nudo de la ira en su garganta y se concentró en el problema actual.

Tenía que concentrarse en Río.

A la mierda con la Inspectora.

Les contó todo lo que sabía sobre ese día, sobre la isla y sobre los hombres que se llevaron a Río.

“¿Qué hacemos ahora?” preguntó Tokio, un indicio de desesperación en su voz.

Sergio comenzó a caminar, siempre pensando, intentando mantener el pánico a raya.

Sin más paciencia, Tokio se levantó y lo siguió, obligándolo a detenerse.

“Hay que rescatar a Río.”

Para salvar a uno de los suyos, Sergio se convertiría de nuevo en El Profesor.

“Hay que convocar al la banda,” él decidió.

**_***_ **

Sergio no conseguía dormir.

Para ayudar a su familia del crimen, tendría que sacrificar a su nueva familia.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando a Raquel durmiendo, y caminó hasta la playa, esperando que la brisa del mar lo calmara.

Sabía que hacer esto significaba que nunca volvería a ver a Raquel, o a Paula o a Mariví....

Tendría que sacrificar su nueva vida, su felicidad, su amor...

Ese dolor se apoderó de él.

Sergio no la oyó acercarse a él, pero cuando sintió que dos suaves y delgados brazos lo envolvían, no se sintió tan desesperado.

Raquel lo abrazó por detrás, y él puso sus brazos alrededor de los de ella.

“No puedo abandonarlos. ¿Lo entiendes? Los metí en esto. Era mi plan No puedo... no puedo dejarlos ahora. Tengo que ayudarlos.”

Raquel le dio un beso en el hombro y lo sostuvo un poco más cerca.

“Lo haremos,” juró Raquel.

Sergio la soltó y se volvió para mirarla.

“Me ayudarás?”

Ella sonrió. “Sergio. Cuando te dije que estaba contigo, lo dije en serio.” Raquel colocó la palma de su mano sobre el corazón de él. “Además, son tu familia, así que por supuesto que les ayudarás. Y yo te ayudaré.”

Él sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y sonrió a Raquel.

Después de todo lo que había hecho, ella aún lo amaba.

Y él la amaba.

“Te quiero, Raquel Murillo.”

“Yo también te quiero,” dijo. “Y no irás a ninguna parte sin mí, Sergio Marquina, así que ni lo pienses.”

Al besarlo, ella podía sentir su tensión y angustia desvanecerse.

**_***_ **

Dejar su hogar fue más difícil de lo que cualquiera de ellos pensó que sería.

Pero tiene que hacerse.

Raquel había llamado a Ángel y él había aceptado cuidar a su madre y a Paula durante un par de semanas mientras ella y Sergio... se iban de viaje de negocios.

Parecía más fácil explicar que su novio tenía un pequeño negocio que estaba despegando que explicar que él había planeado un atraco y se había escapado con más de 900 mil millones de Euros.

Cuando su madre le preguntó en qué tipo de negocio estaban metidos, Raquel simplemente respondió: “Sidra. Sidra ecológica.”

Eso hizo que Sergio sonriera y dejara salir un poco de risa.

Muy pronto regresaron a España y se reunieron con el antiguo escuadrón de Sergio, con cinco nuevos miembros, incluida la propia Raquel.

En un viejo convento abandonado en medio de la nada, habían encontrado su nuevo cuartel general, el lugar donde planificarían su nuevo atraco, su plan de rescate.

Raquel ayudó a Sergio a preparar el nuevo salón de clases, donde exhibirían el plan que habían trazado juntos.

Todos estaban sentados en el salón de clase. Raquel y Sergio se mudaron al frente de la clase. Mientras Raquel preparaba la presentación de diapositivas en el portátil, Sergio tomó un trozo de tiza y escribió en el pizarrón:

_Bienvenidos._

_Otra vez._

Denver se rió a carcajadas.

Sergio aclaró su garganta.

“¿Empezamos?”


	4. Chapter 1 - Under the Same Sun   [ENG]

Raquel was still stunned.

She had just discovered the little clue Sergio had left behind.

When did he have time to draw the map and the coordinates?

She shook her head. That was what mattered now.

It was perfectly clear. She knew what she had to do.

“Mom!” she called out, walking down the hallway of her home. “Mom!”

She went down the stairs.

Raquel’s mother, Mariví, stuck out her head from the kitchen.

“What’s wrong, honey?”

“Do you remember how girl’s plan? Our trip?”

Mariví nodded.

“Well, pack a bag. We’re going.”

“But… why now? What’s happening?”

She shrugged.

“Spontaneity.”

**_***_ **

As soon as her feet touched the ground in the Philippines, her eyes darted all around. As if Sergio were there, waiting for her.

 _Idiot_ , she reprehended herself.

She should keep her hopes under control and she knew it.

Raquel and her family got in a cab and went to their hotel.

There, she would figure things out.

If it weren’t for her anxious heart, searching for signs of the man she loved everywhere, Raquel – with all her wits and experience in the Police Force – would have see the man watching her before reaching for his phone and calling someone.

**_***_ **

When they got to the hotel, Paula and her mother were exhausted.

Almost 16 hours of journey would do that to an 8 year-old girl and an old woman. Even Raquel herself was completely done for, but she couldn’t stop. Not now… not now that she was here.

She had to finish following the coordinates that Sergio had left.

Raquel had already lost too much time.

Leaving them to rest, she set about her mission.

For over 365 days, Raquel didn’t know where Sergio had gone.

Her only solace had been knowing that they were both under the same sun.

Now, she had followed his clues and had come to the Philippines searching for him. As she walked down the busy street, filled with street vendors trying to make business, she realized that not only were they under the same sun, they were in the same place.

 _If he was still here…_ she thought sadly.

It had been over a year since they’d last seen each other.

Raquel didn’t know what she would do if she wasn’t there.

_What if something had changed?_

_No_. Sergio had left the damned map, right? He wanted her to find him.

And she would, she promised herself.

Just ahead, she saw a little island off the coast of Palawan… the small piece of land covered by forest in the middle of the sea was something wonderful to behold.

Palawan was so beautiful.

Much more than she could have ever imagined.

With a smile on her lips, Raquel remembered that morning in bed when they had made their escape plan.

Their ‘plan B’.

To get away from all of that and for the two of them to be together.

Well, not just the two of them… they had planned to bring Raquel’s mother and daughter along with them. Sergio was willing to cross the world with an old woman with early-stage dementia and a little girl, just so they could get away together.

Her phone made a sound.

Looking down, she saw the damn thing had run out of battery.

Raquel grimaced. She always forgot to charge the device and it wasn’t a great surprise – after a flight with nerves on high, she’s been playing on her phone all the way.

There happened to be a bar nearby.

She walked to it and, in what she hoped was acceptable English, she asked the bartender for a phone charger. The confused expression on the man’s face told her she’d completely failed. The man shook his head.

“If it’s important,” a familiar voice said. Raquel looked over at the man who sat at the end of the bar. He turned, took off his white hat and set down his glass of wine. “You can use mine.”

Raquel’s heart stopped for a second.

_Sergio._

There he was.

After so long, he was right in front of her.

Not only was he there, he had repeated almost the exact same words he’d said when they’d first met. That moment seemed so distant now…

Raquel couldn’t help the silly smile of love that spread.

Tears rose and butterflies danced in her stomach.

But she wasn’t the only one wearing a smile. Sergio looked at her as if she was the whole world. And for him, she was. Her arrival had made his life complete again.

Raquel took a step, then another and another – her eyes never leaving his – until she reached him and stopped in front of him.

Standing there, she wondered – Now what? What would she tell him? What would he tell her? What would happen now that they were together again?

She said the first thing that came to mind.

“Where have you been?” she asked.

“Right here. Waiting for you.”

That stopped them both, their hearts pounding, so focused on each other' presence that nothing else mattered in that moment.

Sergio suddenly remembered their manners.

“Please, sit.”

Raquel smiled and sat on the bar stool next to his.

He gave her the other glass of wine that sat on the table.

She accepted it gratefully.

“Thank you.”

Sergio couldn't stop looking at her, making sure at all times that she was really there.

“You look well,” Sergio said.

She nodded. “You too.”

“How's Paula? And your mother?”

Raquel smiled. “Good, good. They're here with me. A family vacation, just us girls.”

“I'm glad.”

After another moment of silence looking into his eyes, Sergio continued, “So, I take it you found my map-”

Raquel couldn't help it anymore. She threw herself into his arms and embraced him fiercely.

He wrapped her in his arms and held her just as tightly.

**_***_ **

Sergio took her to his house.

Raquel walked through the place, looking at everything. It was a spacious, open house. Meanwhile, Sergio watched her, observing her reactions to everything.

She left her backpack on one of the reclining wooden chairs.

She moved to the back of the house.

Looking around, she saw the palm trees, the fine sandy beach, the crystal clear water.

Just as they had dreamed.

“Do you like it?” Sergio asked.

“How could I not? It's wonderful.”

She turned to look at him.

“Really, it's great.”

“It's nothing,” he said, taking Raquel by surprise. “Without you.”

Walking toward her, Sergio's eyes never left hers.

He took her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers.

“I missed you so much.” He softly brushed his nose against hers. “I felt like I couldn't breathe without you.”

Raquel hid her face in Sergio's neck. “I know the feeling.”

“You're here now.”

“I'm here.”

He kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

“Why?”

“For being here. For coming here. For... giving us a chance?”

She understood his question, his doubt.

He wanted to know if they had the same intentions.

To fix their relationship, to be back together... to be together, in love.

Raquel nodded, her love for him clear in her eyes.

Then, she said the words that Sergio never thought he would be lucky enough to hear from her.

“I love you.”

He closed his eyes.

“Again. Tell me again,” he almost begged.

Raquel laughed. Her soul felt so light right now.

She never wanted this feeling to pass.

Drawing in a deep breath, she fulfilled her wish.

Taking her face in her hands, she looked deeply into his beautiful brown eyes through the glasses. “Sergio Marquina... I love you.”

He then kissed her deeply. And she answered with the same intensity.

They began to take each other's clothes off, and fell into bed together.

Finally.

Finally, they became one again.


	5. Chapter 2 - Now and Always   [ENG]

“Fuck!”

Raquel practically jumped out of bed. She went to get her clothes and started to put them on. It was dark outside and her family would worry about her.

“I have to go. My mother and my daughter are waiting for me. I told them I was just going for a walk, and it's been hours.”

“Tell them you got lost.”

Raquel laughed, “I'll be back tomorrow.”

Sergio looked at her from the bed for a moment. He got up slowly and put on his white cloth pants.

“Raquel?”

She looked at him.

Sergio approached, took her hands in his and leaned his forehead against hers.

“I don't want to spend another night away from you.”

Raquel smiled at him, “Neither do I.”

“Take your mother and daughter and bring them here. We'll make this our home.”

She raised herself up to reach him and kissed him passionately.

“Just a few more hours,” she promised Sergio. “And I'll be back.”

“I'll be waiting for you.”

**_***_ **

When Raquel arrived at her hotel room, Paula was already asleep but her mother had waited for her.

“Where have you been, sweetheart? I've been worried.”

“I know, Mom. I'm so sorry. It's just...” How do you explain the next part? “I ran into a friend. Do you remember... Sergio?”

The truth is that his mother had known him as Salva, but maybe, this time, his mother's illness might be an advantage for them.

“I don't know. I mean, I don't know any Sergios...” asked Mariví. “Are you sure I know him, dear?”

Rachel shook her head. “It was a long time ago.”

“So many hours with an old friend,” her mother asked, suggestively. “Hmm....”

Instead of reprimanding her mother as usual, Rachel simply smiled. A blinding smile that could only mean one thing.

She was in love.

“Did you at least sleep with him?”

Rachel laughed out loud and then controlled herself before waking her sleeping child.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, yes.”

Mariví applauded with emotion.

“Oh, I'm so happy for you, my love.”

“You deserve a good man. This Sergio is a good man, isn't he?”

“He is. He really is, Mom.”

“Well, then, I can't wait to meet this Sergio... again.”

“How about tomorrow morning?” asked Raquel. “Sergio offered his house. We can stay there as long as we want.”

“Well, my daughter is in love and we don't have to pay the hotel bill... fine by me.”

Mariví laughed.

**_***_ **

With the morning, came a more difficult conversation.

As excited as her mother was at the prospect of a new man in her life, Paula still loved her father very much and wanted her parents to be together again. Which was never going to happen, Raquel would die before she let that monster anywhere near her or her baby again.

“Paula, my love,” Raquel began. “Do you remember Mommy's friend from Madrid?”

“Your boyfriend?”

“Yes, Sergio.” She took Paula's hand and crouched beside her. “He has a house here and would like us to spend some time there with him. Would you like that? Living on the beach, seeing the little fish and the turtles every day, waking up to the sound of the ocean every morning?”

Paula considered it.

“It depends.”

Raquel frowned. “On what?”

“Has she asked you yet? To be his girlfriend?"”

She smiled, “Yes, I suppose so.”

“Okay then.”

**_***_ **

As he had promised, Sergio had waited for them.

The three Murillo women entered the house, left their suitcases in the hallway and wandered around the house.

“Sergio?” Raquel called. “We're here.”

The man himself came out of the inside of the big house.

“You're here.” Remembering his manners, Sergio extended his arms. “You are all welcome.”

“How handsome,” Mariví whispered to her daughter.

“Mom!”

“I apologize, Sergio,” the older woman continued, walking to her host. “I know that we already met, but my head...”

“It's all right.”

Raquel smiled gratefully.

Then he looked down at Raquel's daughter.

“Hello, Paula.”

“Hello.”

Before he could say anything else, the girl spoke again.

“Do you love my Mom?”

Sergio was stunned. He knew this conversation would come sooner or later, but he didn't expect it to be so soon.

Raquel seemed as surprised as he was.

For everyone's sake, he decided to tell the whole truth.

He looked directly into Raquel's eyes.

“Yes. Yes, I love her.”

Raquel smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

The girl seemed happy.

"Now, may I ask you something?" Sergio continued.

Paula nodded.

“Do you like chocolate waffles?”

Paula's eyes widened and she nodded emphatically.

“Well, I hope you're hungry,” he told them. “Come, come.”

He lead them to the huge dining room overlooking the beach.

There was a huge breakfast table ready for their arrival - with fruit, pancakes, cereals and the promised chocolate waffles.

Paula made a bee line for the table and the waffles, and her grandmother followed closely.

Raquel looked at them with a smile on her lips, not realizing that she too was being watched... by Sergio.

Before she could join her girls, Sergio took her hand and squeezed her against him and gave her a long, heartfelt kiss.

“We are going to be happy here, Raquel. I promise.”

She didn't bother to correct him by telling him the truth - she was happier than ever.

**_***_ **

One year.

One year of complete happiness and peace, in paradise, with the people she loved the most in the world. A year together, not only as a couple, but also as a family. In total happiness.

Last week they celebrated Paula's ninth birthday together.

For the first time, Paula didn't even mention her scum of a father.

In fact, Raquel suspected that her daughter was beginning to see Sergio as a father figure, a stepfather, or... a real father.

Sergio taught her how to make origami, taught her math and history and helped her with her school projects, taught her how to dive to see the little fish, and helped her categorize the species she found underwater.

Sergio did much more for her than her biological father had ever done.

And that just made Raquel love him more every day.

She never thought she could be so happy. To feel so free, so light...

Sadly, the feeling didn't last long.

One fine day, everyone was sitting at the dining room table, coloring pictures with Paula when Sergio received a phone call.

He walked away to answer.

Raquel's attention was diverted to him. It was unusual for him to receive calls here.

“Have you set a wedding date?” Rachel's mother asked, shameless.

Raquel looked down, thanking God that Paula was sitting on her lap, completely distracted with her coloring book.

“No one is talking about marriage, Mom. Please.”

“Raquel, are you going to make me wait until I'm an old woman drooling in a wheelchair?” she asked her daughter, seriously. “Or until I finally lose my mind and can't remember anything else.”

Raquel's heart twisted.

“Mom...”

“No, no. I don't want pity.” She raised one hand. “I just want you and Paula to be happy. I want to make sure you're well, safe and happy while I can still take care of you.”

Raquel held her daughter a little closer to her chest as she tried to color her book.

A sound to her right caught her attention.

Sergio was hunched over, one hand squeezing the table in front of him so hard that the wood creaked.

His demeanor had changed drastically.

When she hung up the phone, Raquel asked, “Who was it?”

Sergio took a moment to answer.

He turned to her.

“Tokyo.”

Raquel knew it then. Something was terribly wrong.

“Mom, why don't you take Paula to go see the turtles?”

“Of course, honey,” agreed Mariví.

Raquel took Paula's book and crayons, and kissing her on the head, gave the girl to her grandmother.

“Thank you,” she said, her eyes never straying from Sergio.

When they were alone, she asked,

“Sergio, what happened?”

“That was Tokyo's transporter. She's coming here.” He shook his head, his mind working non-stop. “Something happened. Something is wrong.”

She got up from the table and walked toward him.

Sergio was disconcerted.

“We agreed that we would only contact each other when there were real signs of trouble.”

Anything that might threaten his perfect world was not a welcome notion.

Raquel tried to comfort him.

“Maybe it's a false alarm? Maybe they think they saw or heard something that wasn't a real threat?”

Sergio was too focused to listen. He didn't dare believe it was all a misunderstanding.

“My plan... even after it's over, it can still go to hell.”

Raquel knew this wasn't good for anyone.

She took his face and kissed him deeply. He needed a distraction and she was more than willing to oblige.

“No matter what it is, we'll take care of it, and everything's going to be okay again.”

He smiled.

“I don't deserve you, Raquel.”

“But you have me. Now and always.”


	6. Chapter 3 - Shall We Begin?   [ENG]

With Tokyo’s arrival, chaos came with it.

She brought the news of Rio's arrest and, with that, the Professor's perfect world collapsed.

In their dining room, Tokyo regarded Rachel with suspicion.

“Can we speak privately, Professor?”

He shook his head.

“Raquel knows everything.”

“You told her everything?” Tokyo couldn't believe it. “Your brilliant master plan... you told _the police_ everything?”

“She is no longer with the police,” the Professor said. “I made a miscalculation when I fell in love with the inspector in charge, yes. But it was the best mistake of my life.” He smiled at his girlfriend. He focused again on Tokyo. “And besides, if you don't trust Raquel, you don't trust me.”

Tokyo swallowed the knot of rage in her throat and concentrated on the current problem.

She had to focus on Rio.

To hell with the Inspector.

She told them everything she knew about that day, about the island and about the men who took Rio.

“What do we do now?” Tokyo asked, a hint of despair in her voice.

Sergio started pacing, always thinking, trying to keep the panic at bay.

Out of patience, Tokyo got up and followed him, forcing him to stop.

“We have to rescue Rio.”

To save one of his own, Sergio would again become The Professor.

“We have to summon the band,” he decided.

**_***_ **

Sergio couldn't sleep.

To help his crime family, he would have to sacrifice his new family.

He got out of bed, leaving Raquel sleeping, and walked to the beach, hoping the sea breeze would calm him down.

He knew that doing this meant that he would never see Raquel again, or Paula or Mariví.

He would have to sacrifice his new life, his happiness, his love...

The pain took hold of him.

Sergio didn't hear her coming close to him, but when he felt two soft, thin arms enveloping him, he didn't feel so desperate.

Raquel hugged him from behind, and he put his arms around hers.

“I can't leave them. Do you understand? I got them into this. It was my plan. I can't... I can't leave them now. I have to help them.”

Raquel kissed his shoulder and held him a little closer.

“We will,” Raquel swore.

Sergio let go and turned to look at her.

“You'll help me?”

She smiled, “Sergio. When I told you I was with you, I meant it.” Raquel placed the palm of her hand over his heart. “Plus, they're your family, so of course you'll help them. And I will help you.”

He felt the tears in his eyes and smiled at Raquel.

After all she had done, she still loved him.

And he loved her.

“I love you, Raquel Murillo.”

“I love you too,” she said. “And you're not going anywhere without me, Sergio Marquina, so don't even think about it.”

When she kissed him, she could feel his tension and anguish fade away.

**_***_ **

Leaving their home was more difficult than any of them thought it would be.

But it had to be done.

Raquel had called Ángel and he had agreed to take care of her mother and Paula for a couple of weeks while she and Sergio... went on a business trip.

It seemed easier to explain that her boyfriend had a small business that was taking off than to explain that he had planned a robbery and escaped with over 900 billion Euros.

When her mother asked her what kind of business they were in, Raquel simply replied, “Cider. Ecological cider.”

That made Sergio smile and let out a little laughter.

They soon returned to Spain and met with Sergio's old team, with five new members, including Raquel herself.

In an old monastery, abandoned in the middle of nowhere, they had found their new headquarters, the place where they would plan their new heist, their rescue plan.

Raquel helped Sergio prepare the new classroom, where they would exhibit the plan they had drawn up together.

Everyone was sitting in the classroom.

Raquel and Sergio moved to the front of the class. While Raquel was preparing the slide show on the laptop, Sergio took a piece of chalk and wrote on the board:

_Welcome._

_Again._

Denver burst out laughing.

Sergio cleared his throat.

“Shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** keep in mind that this was originally written before Part 3 premiered, so some things don't exactly make sense...


End file.
